Chapter One - An Unexpected Visitor
by VampireLoverDiaries
Summary: Elijah meets an old friend, but along the way he meets someone else. A beautiful women named Faye. Elijah is a powerful vampire and little does he know, she is an equally powerful witch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katherine walked to the boarding house one day. She had been staying there for some time now because she had nowhere else to go. She opened the door, as she was just about to start walking towards the stairs, miss flowers, the sweet old women who owned the house stopped her "Oh miss Katherine a very handsome man came by to see you today" the old women's sweet, wrinkled face smiled. Katherine stopped just before the stairs. She slowly turned to look at the women. "For me? Did he say what his name was?" The old women pondered this for a moment. Then her face lit up when she found what she was looking for. "Yes his name was Elijah. Although he did not leave his last name," Katherine smiled then turned it off instantly, miss flowers wasn't sure if she saw it or not. "Is that a friend of yours miss Katherine?" Katherine smiled this time she kept it on "oh yes. We go way back"

Elijah walked into town. He had finally made it back from the boarding house that Katherine lived in. He started to walk to the grill when a beautiful woman stopped him. She smiled and said her name was Faye. She had dark eyes and even darker hair. Everything about her was dark but somehow, he knew she was full of light. The women kept talking but Elijah couldn't concentrate on anything but those eyes. They were eyes that, even though dark, somehow had light inside them. He didn't know how it was possible, but those dark eyes were full of light much like the rest of her. When she saw he was not paying attention to what she was saying, she said in a soft voice that was barely audible "some people are so rude" then just as she was about to walk away he had caught that with his eyes and apologized. "Please forgive me. You see, your eyes just intrigued me. I have never seen eyes like that before." She blushed a bit and gave a faint smile. "Oh, well, thank you. My mother always said I had eyes that were one of a kind" he took her hand and kissed it "they are most defiantly one of a kind. The most beautiful eyes i have ever come across in a very long time. Please excuse my rudeness. I am Elijah"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_1492_  
Katherine was at the original boarding house staying with Miss Flowers' great, great grandmothers, grandmother, Roslyn Flowers. She was the first caretaker of the original structure. Katherine was a joyful spirit; she was a candle in a town full of cold hearts. Katherine could warm even the iciest heart. She was loved by many, both men and women. Although, her father was the only man whose heart she could not warm up to her own. This made Katherine very sad because her father was always like this. He used to be a very happy man, at least when his wife was still alive. If she hadn't gone crazy for believing in vampires, witches, and werewolves they would not have killed her. She tried convincing everyone that a witch was the owner of her home. That a wealthy man named Niklaus was a very powerful vampire. The entire town thought she had gone mad, everyone but Katherine.  
Katherine believed her mother, even as a young girl she always believed there were supernatural creatures roaming Mystic Falls. Everyone saw that Agnes was changing her daughter, making her crazy too. So they had no choice other than to hang the mad women for believing in such nonsense. Katherine watched the entire thing. She was never the same after that day, at least not until the day she met The Lord Elijah. Elijah had money; he could travel anywhere he wanted. He promised Katherine that one day he would take her to see the world with him. Elijah was the only person who could put a smile on her face. He was the only one who seemed to truly care for her.

After many months of Elijah making Katherine happy again, she slowly fell in love with him. It was almost as if he were the only man left in the world that could light the flame in Katherine's heart again. For the longest time Katherine's heart was like a cave, dark, icy cold, locked away, and separated from the rest of the world. Elijah was the first man in a long time that could relight that cold heart and in return she lit his. Katherine fell deeply in love with Elijah, and soon enough he fell for her too.

One warm afternoon, Katherine was enjoying the heat when Elijah came to her. Katherine looked at him and smiled, then she saw blood on his clothing, no matter how hard she tried, she could not look away, she could not ignore the bloodstains on his clothing. "What has happened?" she asked, sounding as if she were scared of the answer she might get. Elijah stuttered "I…um…I have something I need to tell you," Katherine looked more worried "What is it?" Elijah had a long pause being answering. He closed his eyes and sighed, sitting down on the bench next to her. "My family is not like most in this town… We are different," he spoke slowly. "But… I thought that your family passed away. I thought you were the only one left. Why have you been hiding this from me Elijah? I thought you cared for me," Katherine looked away from him. Elijah sat down on the bench Katherine had been seated on. "I do care for you Katerina, I do. I've only kept this from you to keep you safe, please look at me," she refused to look at him. "Safe from what?" he swallowed hard. "Me, my family. Safe from what we are," Elijah turned her to face him, she did not fight it. She simply looked at him. "What could have been so awful that you would not tell me Elijah, about you, your family? Please tell me Elijah, or I will not be a part of your life any longer." Elijah frowned; he worried that he would lose her forever. He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I wish more than anything, that I could tell you, But if I were to tell you I would risk losing you forever," She shook her head and spoke softly "Please Elijah, just tell me the truth. That is all I wish to know," he cupped her face between his strong hands, he looked into her eyes "No matter what happens, just remember that I love you Katerina," she nodded. "I love you too" then he kissed Katherine. Elijah sighed "I suppose I will show you what I am," she watched him carefully; he took her hand to stand her up. Once she was on her feet and no longer seated on the bench he picked it up in his bare hands and broke the marble bench into pieces. He quickly put it back down on the ground and looked at her. Katherine looked at the bench that was no longer whole, but in pieces with wide eyes. She looked at him unable to say anything, or move; Katherine was in shock. Elijah saw this and quickly ran her over to another bench that was several meters away. He sat her down trying to calm her; her eyes widened with wonder, surprise and shock. She said slowly, "What are you Elijah?" He spoke slower and more hushed "I am a vampire. My family and I, we are vampires. I am truly sorry that I did not tell you sooner Katerina. I only did it to protect you and that is why I told everyone they were dead. That is why I left them, but… They will come for me so I must keep you in hiding, I must keep you safe. We must leave," She was shaking her head. "How can this be, Elijah? I do not understand any of this. I do not know what is true anymore," she smiled a bit "But I do know one thing that is for sure. This entire time, my mother _was_ right. She was right and everyone was wrong." She smiled brightly at this for a moment as Elijah held her closely in his strong arms, he kissed her head. "Yes, she was right" he said this against her dark curls and they sat like this until it got dark.


End file.
